Avatar: The Fifth Marauder
by batdude
Summary: Earth. Water. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. But everything changed with the Fire Nation threatened to resurface. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, can stop the Second Hundred Year War from destroying life as we know it. My name is Lily. I am the Avatar. And I am here to save the world.
1. Prologue

Earth, Water, Fire, Air.

My mother used to tell me the legends about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar could master all four elements and enter the spirit world safely. But when the world needed him most, he vanished.

A hundred years passed and the new Avatar, Aang, was found in an iceberg. He and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War, transforming the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and non-benders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land Republic City.

But fifty years later, the Fire Nation has threatened to reform, with the help of Fire Lord Zuko's grandson, Orion, who seems to have genetically inherited his great-grandfather's craze and bloodthirstiness. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, can stop the Second Hundred Year War.

My name is Lily. I am the Avatar. And I am here to save the world.


	2. Chapter 1: Earth

Poor Peter Pettigrew was tired.

He was tired of everyone always making his mind up for him. He was tired of everyone belittling him just because he was short, slow, and fat. He was tired of being downplayed in importance when he knew he had so much more to offer to the world.

Above all, he was bitter. He was bitter that the only thing in the world that he could call his friend was his pet elephant-rat, Wormtail.

Peter's blond hair, babyish face, and stocky build were not a result of his lifestyle; on the contrary, they were merely tied to his parents, from whom he had inherited his, in his opinion, rather unfortunate features. His watery blue eyes should have been the deep cornflower color of the rivers; his face should have been narrower and more defined; he should have grown more and weighed less.

The only thing he could be proud of was, as a matter of fact, his excellent earthbending skills. The earth moved at his will like water instead of rock. The children his age scorned him for being teacher's pet, but little did they know, Master Haru Jr. was retiring that very day, and the teacher's pet was to become the teacher.

He knew, unfortunately, that his history with his old classmates meant that none would respect him, and that is why, five minutes before his first class of the day, he was to be found sitting at his favorite place on the Pettigrew estate, far away from people and far away from things, surrounded purely by the earth.

"Peter! Peter, darling, where are you?" came a faint call from the direction of the estate.

He recognized his mother's voice, and reluctantly got up to face his fate. He walked towards her voice as slowly as possible.

"Peter, it's not good manners to keep a class waiting," cried his mother in despair. She evidently didn't understand Peter's complete lack of enthusiasm for being handed a dream job without any struggle whatsoever.

"I'm here, I'm here," mumbled Peter. He was not looking forward to the next hour, least of all to seeing that arrogant Amos Diggory, who had been the most popular earthbender student in the class and held Peter in high disregard.

He took a deep breath and walked alongside his mother to the courtyard, where the class was to be held. Everyone was assembled and chatting amongst themselves, hardly looking up when Peter walked up to the teacher's podium that had been set up especially for him.

"So today we're going over—"

"Where's Master Haru?" demanded Diggory, haughtily.

As if in response to his question, Master Haru stepped out of the shade of a neighboring tree and announced calmly, "Yesterday, as I mentioned, was my last day. Today is the first day with your new teacher…Master Peter."

Peter waved awkwardly from the podium. All eyes flickered disbelievingly between Master Haru and Peter.

"I can't believe this, this is ridiculous!" cried Fabian Prewett, who never had taken to Peter very much.

"I doubt he's even qualified!" said his twin, Gideon.

"Maybe he is, though," said a beautiful dark-skinned, dark-haired girl named Rosa Ramon.

Peter's heart rose slightly. Maybe since the most popular and pretty girl was on his side, the rest would follow her lead?

"Oh, but as a matter of fact, he is. He passed his teaching examination last week. He is your new teacher. I expect you all to treat him with respect. I must go now, and I will see you all whenever you plan to visit. Do, please."

And with that, he retreated.

Diggory glared at Peter with distaste. His friends did the same. Rosa didn't, Peter noticed, and his spirits rose ever so slightly.

"Peter, take it away."

"So, er, today we're going over styles of earthbending. Can, er, somebody name them all?"

Silence.

"Please?"

Rosa raised her hand.

"Yes, Rosa?"

"There's the Dai Li style, which most people use, and which we learn. Then there are individual styles, and the most notable is Toph Beifong's style of earthbending. Then there's the pro-bending style, and one of the most famous earthbender is Bolin, of the legendary Fire Ferrets' fame."

"Great, Rosa," said Peter, smiling slightly. He was still nerve-racked, but she was at least trying, and that was more than he had expected. "Another question: how many different variations of earthbending exist?"

Rosa raised her hand again, but this time, so did her friend Tanya, and Peter pointed in Tanya's direction. "Yes, Tanya?"

"Lavabending, mudbending, sandbending, and then the seismic sense."

"What else? Yes, Rosa?" he said, because she was waving her arm around in the air.

"I'm pretty sure there's also rock gloves and rock shoes, am I right?"

"Correct!" said Peter, warming up to his role as teacher. "Great job, you two. Now, who invented metalbending?"

A few people raised their hands. "You," Peter said, pointing at random.

"Toph Beifong."

"Correct. She invented metalbending when and why? Diggory?" he called, for he had finally raised his hand.

"Toph Beifong was held in a metal cage by her old teacher, who was trying to kidnap her from Team Avatar. Before then, earthbenders couldn't bend metal, and everyone said it was impossible. But when she was reminded of that by her old teacher, she meditated, felt the vibrations of the small amounts of earth in the metal, and used it to metalbend for the first time."

"Yeah, that's right. So Toph created the…"

"Metalbending Academy," inputted another student.

"Metalbending Academy, yes. And that means today we are going to begin metalbending."

"Wow, cool!" came cries from the class. Suddenly Peter felt an inch taller, and he felt much more at ease with his new job. People thought he was cool? Well, he _was_ cool. People needed to take him a lot more seriously.

Meanwhile, some of Peter's family servants had brought out small metal bars, one for each member of the class. They placed one in front of each student, nodded once, and retreated into the servants' quarters of the mansion.

"You need to feel the vibrations of the tiny, miniscule particles of the earth in the metal. Metal's nothing but purified earth, after all. Don't feel bad if you don't get it at first. It took me years of practice to get to the point at which I am."

He bent the piece of metal into a tilde.

"It takes a lot of meditation, a lot of calm. Most people think that the spiritual stuff's for the air benders, but don't forget, every single Avatar needs to master earthbending. You're going to need a whole lot of concentration to master this. I don't expect any of you to even make a dent in any of the bars yet, and that's okay."

The class continued without a single hitch. People were beginning to respect Peter, and he liked that. After being in the same class as them for twelve years, after working hard at private classes with Master Haru for nearly the same amount of time, he finally was getting the respect he deserved.


	3. Chapter 2: Water

Chapter 2: Water

Remus Lupin was a wolf-child.

He had been abandoned in the dangerous Great Lake as a young infant, and had been rescued by the waterwolves. He grew up with them, adapting to their wolfish ways, but still retained a sense of sympathy and elegance that was uniquely human. Waterwolves, of course, could breathe water; being a human child, Remus Lupin could not, and would often frequent the neighboring water nation to breathe.

The wolves had taught him waterbending from the moment they saved his life so that he would never fear drowning again. Remus was more gifted in waterbending than in anything else he had ever done. His healing powers were almost magical; he was the youngest healer in the coven of wolves in a century.

The feral child had later taught himself English by rummaging in the trash, searching for bits of old newspaper to stare at. He heard people in the town, and whenever he ventured outside the Forbidden Forest, named so for all the terrifying animals within its depths that could rip an adult limb for limb with one swipe, he would practice his English. People took him for none other than a poor street-boy, and thusly, Remus Lupin lived until the age of nearly seventeen.

It was on his seventeenth birthday the day he heard heartrending screams from the cave in which he, Remus, along with his wolf-brothers and wolf-sisters, slept, curled tightly around themselves. Rushing to the cave, he saw three men sporting brown hats dressed in green jackets, khaki pants, and each with a red scarf tied around his neck.

_Poachers,_ thought Remus, and infuriated, he ran nimbly towards the men, his feet hardly making a sound on the blanket of leaves that covered the forest ground. He had learned great swiftness from the waterwolves.

"Stand back," growled Remus, in a voice sounding closer to that of an animal's than a human being's.

"And what are you going to do?" snarled one of the poachers. His coat had a nametag which read _Malfoy_.

"Leave them alone," growled Remus once more. The man named Malfoy scoffed.

"Did you hear that, Goyle? Nott? The little boy wants me to leave the wolves alone."

Nott and Goyle emitted grunts that were probably supposed to be laughs.

"Do you know how valuable waterwolf skin is, boy? It's fur. It's water-repellant fur. Not only that, but it protects people from minor injuries. The cold season's coming, and let me tell you, there are people out there who'd kill for coats of waterwolf skin." He laughed in a rather horrible way, glancing at the cave. "Hell, I'd kill for it."

He began slowly advancing towards the wolves, who sat huddled in the cave, unsure of what was happening around them. The altercation seemed rude, and, despite popular belief, waterwolves were generally very peaceful animals, never attacking unless provoked.

Remus considered this a provocation.

He flicked his hand and a jet of water shot out of his palm, furiously whipping the three men away from the cave.

"Ah, what have we here? A waterbender, is it? Well good thing water evaporates with fire!"

With his last word, all three men, Malfoy, Nott, and Goyle, lunged forward and a burst of fire shot out from their palms.

Remus spoke again.

"But water, you see, puts out fire," he said, and lifted his leg to tree pose, raising his arms simultaneously. As he did so, rain fell from the skies, quenching the fire before it reached his skin.

The men looked almost comically alarmed. Malfoy whispered into Goyle's ear, who grunted, and raised his gun.

"No!" shouted Remus, and a giant raindrop-shaped stream of water jetted out of his palm with such force that it broke the gun clean in half.

"Water and gunpowder is almost as useless a combination as water and fire," he smirked, but quickly dodged a blast from all three men, who evidently scorned his success in outwitting them.

Unfortunately for Remus, there were more of them than there was of him, and the three men split up, two on either side of the boy and one attacking the cave. Angry, Remus ran after Malfoy, who was the one heading for the cave.

An explosion of fire singed his right arm, the pain searing through his body. Incensed, Remus whipped around and shot an icicle at Nott, who was cackling ominously. He narrowly dodged it, the glee frozen on his face and his eyes wide in alarm.

Icebending was something only a select few waterbenders could do. Understanding the nuances of solid water was a lot more difficult than those of the liquid; Remus had been taught how to do so as soon as he had mastered waterbending at the age of ten. He had learned icebending for seven years—one might say that he was fluent in any type of waterbending.

The rarity of finding an icebender in the land of Hogwarts was assumedly the reason Mafoy, Nott, and Goyle were frozen with an expression of alarm mingled with fear.

"Who is this child?" asked Goyle, and there was a strain of terror audible in his voice.

"He—he icebends! Why, but Lucius, only the Avatar—"

"Shut up about the Avatar, Thomas!" hissed Malfoy at Nott in an undertone. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named—" Remus recognized the title of the Fire Lord, "—has already warned us never to mention the Avatar in front of benders! They cannot know we are after her!"

He said it all so quietly that it was almost difficult for Remus's sharp ears to pick up the words, but he had been brought up by the wolves, and his hearing was excellent. Seeing as the Avatar was water tribe as well as Remus, he began to worry. The Avatar was a young girl, around his age, who was, he had heard, on the lookout for masters of fire, air, and earthbending. Why were these disgusting men after her? She was the symbol of peace, of resistance, of love and of hope. People could only be after her if they believed in the exact opposite, which meant…Remus gasped. These three horrible men, the men trying to kill his family, could be none other than agents for the Fire Lord.

He remembered again the immediate danger his family was in, and with a swipe of his hand, created an ice fence around the cave door.

The men jumped and whirled around towards Remus, throwing fire at him in a rage. Goyle melted the ice bars with a fireball and lunged into the cave, weapons and firebending power ready.

Suddenly Remus felt as if everything was slowing down. He was aware of every minute detail in his surroundings. Anger had gripped every molecule of his being, and he could not control what he was going to do.

He flicked his right arm upward. Three right arms also flicked upward.

He flicked his left hand downward. Three left arms also flickered downward.

It was grotesquely comedic; the three men were being controlled as if by a puppet master, unwillingly doing a disturbing dance, first one arm up, then the other, then one leg up, then the other. Over, over, and over again, the three men found themselves being controlled by a young teenager in a rage, used as his last resort to save the ones he loved the most.

One of the puppets attempted to speak but as a direct result Remus's terrible rage grew; the men were thrown between trees, horrible screams echoing through the Forbidden Forest's grounds, unable to control their limp limbs, tossed around as if none more than paper dolls by a bored child. His wrath was terrible, and the men were terrified.

And then his brave sister wolf whimpered in fear and Remus snapped back to life, the men falling down distortedly from midair, landing in a crumpled heap on the forest floor. He stared at the pile of men on the blanket of leaves with an imperceptible expression.

"I'm—I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice breaking, and the young boy ran towards the city, tears leaving clean trails on his dusty face.


End file.
